


Of Pineapple and Pepperoni

by brutallysoft



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Bisexual Allura (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M, Matt Holt - Freeform, Other, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Rachel- Freeform, Romelle - Freeform, Slow Burn, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Swearing, angst then i guess but nothing to major, foodfights, gay pidge, its really sweet, seriously someone help them, shiro and adam are married and happy, they also raise keith but we'll talk more about that, this is such a weird idea, veronica mcclain - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brutallysoft/pseuds/brutallysoft
Summary: so basically, keith is a daytime delivery boy/customer. Lance works at night being a delivery boy aswell as serving pizzas. Everyone at Altea Pizza Place start to ship them after 'send your cutest delivery boy' incident. Please bare with me as I will try and update as much as possible and try to make this a good fic. Also, I'll probably upload the same chapter a few times as I edit/add more to them a lot. Updates may be slow sorry.





	1. Can y'all stop buying pizzas'?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [we stan yorak yeehaw](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=we+stan+yorak+yeehaw).



> "God, can people stop ordering pizzas'?"  
> "You work at a pizza place?"  
> "Your point?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith meets Lance after pidge dares him to make a prank call, even though they work at the same place

"Can I get uh, ah wait I don't want that, no that's not it either-" Lance hated this type of customer, like know your order before you come here! But, he had to plaster a fake smile and not lose his cool. "Ah! I'll have a mushroom pizza and diet coke please." Finally, but next time, please know your fucking order, Lance thought to himself. A short ring of the till was made as the price came up. "That's seventeen dollars and fifty-nine cents." The customer gave Lance a small smile as they handed the money over. "Your pizza will be done in a few minutes." Lance mentioned. As soon as they left, Lance had walked over to Haley, sighing in exaggeration. "Rough customer?" They asked, coming back from their break, lance laughed half-heartedly. "You have no idea. They kept going through the menu!" He laughed as he grabbed a cup and went to the water filter. Haley scoffed, "Can people stop ordering pizzas?" Lance took a swig of his water. "You work at a pizza place." His voice cracked slightly as he spoke, due to the water. Haley looked at him her lips curled slightly, "Your point?" They laughed. The sun-kissed boy drew his hands up, laughing along with them. "I should probably get back to work now." They wrapped their 'ALTEAN PIZZA PALACE' apron around their neck and grabbed their cap on, "Wish me luck my dude." They smiled as they went to their counter.

11:33pm the digital clock read, this was mainly the time that drunks were calling in to satisfy their needs, or there were prank callers. Lance recalled the time that someone once tried to order their entire cookie supply, from freaking Georgia none the less. Suddenly, a sharp ring of the work phone rang through the entire pizzeria. "Hi can I get uhhhhh boneless pizza please?" Great, Lance thought. Another prank caller. He sighed and answered the person on the other side of the call, "Hello, welcome to Altea Pizza Palace, what type of boneless pizza are you looking for?" Might as well have some fun with this caller, the Latino thought. A small laugh was heard in the background as the caller stuttered, not knowing what to do. "Uh, pepperoni and mushroom, with er, what do you want? Two sprites and some garlic knots, if that's okay." Lance jotted down the order, ready to give to Hunk. "It will be done in around thirty minutes and the total will be twenty-two dollars and thirty cents." Lance added before the call got off. The brown haired boy walked over to the kitchen where Hunk was. "Hey man, could you make a pepperoni and mushroom pizza, with a box of garlic knots?" He asked. The larger man was rolling out dough, probably getting ready for a new order. "Sure thing bud, I'll be done in like twenty-thirty minutes." Hunk replied, kneading the dough then prepping it onto a wooden board, adding the tomato puree, mushroom and pepperoni pieces and then carefully placing the pizza in oven, shooting Lance a quick smile for it to be given back.

 

"Katie!" Keith screamed, watching the brunette double over in laughter, clutching their stomach. Keith clutched his phone, his eyes wide. "It didn't work! He actually went along it, he actually went along with it! He is actually coming, please kill me!" Keith panicked, Pidge calmed down and wiped their eyes underneath their glasses, they sat up and adjusted their clothes. "Dude you'll be fine. You do realise they get these like near daily?" They mentioned. Keith had this look of desperation etched on his face, "It's no big deal." Pidge added, seeing how their friend acted. Keith calmed down slightly. A few moments later, a knock at the door was heard through the household, Keith got up quickly, making his way over to the front door, unlocking it. "Hi, how much was the pizza agai-" Keith stopped mid-sentence, taking in the boy who stood right in front of him. Sure it was just gone midnight, but Keith could still pick out Lance's freckles and ocean blue eyes. Lance's eyes widened slightly, partly from staring at the boy and waiting for him to take the pizza. "A-are you gonna pay or-?" Lance asked, feeling slightly awkward as the ravenette stared into his eyes. "Oh. Lemme just get my wallet." Keith mumbled as he went inside to grab his stuff. Pidge casually walked by, tapping away on their phone. Looking up after what seemed like forever. "Oh, Lance. What's up?" They took to warm box and the bag out of Lance's hands and placed it on a nearby table. "Ah nothing much, just had to usual 'boneless pizza' joke and a few rowdy customers that's it." Lance chuckled. Pidge's eyes widened at Lance's words, "A boneless pizza?" They laughed, "Props to that person." Lance nodded, seeing the black haired boy return with his wallet. "How much wasit again?" Keith asked. Lance quickly gave him a small smile before saying, "Twenty two dollars and thirty cents." Keith gave him the cash as well as a tip. Lance nodded slightly and gave another smile, showing his pearly white teeth. Another small blush crept onto Keith's cheeks, mainly due to the heat. "Enjoy your meal," Lance mentioned as he headed back to the delivery bike. "You too!" Keith shouted back, instantly realising what he had done, filled with embarrassment, Lance laughed loudly. "Thanks man, I will. Bye Pidge." He gave one last wave and sped off back to the pizza place, leaving a slight revving noise as he went down the street, filling the silent night with sound.

Just as the door shut, Pidge bursted out laughing. "Wow! I can't believe that!" They wheezed, remembering the 'boneless pizza' incident Lance recalled. Keith looked at Pidge, eyebrow raised. "What do you mean?" He asked. Pidge eased into a giggle, calming down. "Lance just mentioned the phone call we did, no biggie." Pidge shrugged, going back to their phone. "I just can't believe you made me do that!" Keith laughed, slightly embarrassed from the earlier incident. 12:45pm the clock read. How long was the brunette boy here again? Keith's pretty sure the pizza has gone cold now but he doesn't mind. "Come on Keith, the pizza is getting cold and buzzfeed just uploaded a new unsolved episode." Pidge shouted from upstairs. Keith gave a soft chuckle to himself, before making his way upstairs to his bedroom where Pidge is. "Coming, but don't start without m!" He shouted back, hearing Pidge laugh loudly. "Can't make any promises!" They replied. Keith laughed, as he ran up the stairs. All he could here was the line, "Hey there demons', it's me, ya boy!" Just as he reached the door, he ran and tackled Pidge, grabbing a slice of pizza in the process. "That's for watching the episode without me." He laughed pushing them gently. Pidge laughed, adjusting their glasses. "Yeah, yeah," They scoffed. "C'mon. Let's just watch the ep and pig out." They added, sliding their hand towards the pizza box, grabbing a slice of pizza, and some garlic kots. Keith reached for the can of sprite and a garlic knot. They ended up passing out not long after.


	2. Lemme just *screams*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we see Keith at work and more characters come in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for having a slow update guys, my internet and computer have been bugging out. This one has been rewritten many times and I'll update this chapter as much as I can. be sure to follow my twitter @mertrapta for more updates

A blaring sound made its way through the house. Keith groaned, rubbing a hand on his eye, what time is it again? He could've sworn that both he and Pidge fell asleep a while ago, he looked around and saw that the garlic knots where unfinished and there were still six more slices of pizza left. "Hnng." Pidge mumbled into a pillow, still half asleep.  
"Wake up fuckers!" Adam yelled, still in his pajamas and a toothbrush dangling from his lips. Keith gives Adam a glare, "How are you this awake at," he looks at the clock.  
"Seven am?" Keith groaned again, before collapsing back onto the bed. Adam gave a laugh and walked out.  
"Perks of being a teacher, you don't sleep." Keith gave a tired snort at Adam's remark. Keith had finally gotten up after a while to go get ready for work. Pidge, however, was still asleep. Their hair was a matted mess and their glasses were discarded onto a nearby pillow. Shiro walked in, getting ready to wake Pidge and Keith up, but much to his surprise, Keith was already awake.  
Shiro carefully tiptoed towards the sleeping teen and tickled their sides, "Wake up gremlin! Matt's outside waiting for ya!" The older man shouted. Pidge jolted with a start. Laughter erupted throughout the house, all four men laughing their asses off. Pidge glared at Shiro, their eyes still droopy from the lack of sleep. Reaching for their glasses, "You need to perish." The words left their lips with a faint scratch. Shiro chuckled at their state. Keith walked in, hair becoming fluffy from the shower earlier. Pidge rubbed their eyes and started to walk to the door, grabbing their phone and charger.  
"Alright hets," They said as they all made their way downstairs. "I will see you all in a bit, if I'm late, tell Allura that I overslept or something." Pidge shrugged, stopping by the front door. Keith nodded, before waving them goodbye as they walked over to Matt's car and driving off to their house.

Altea Pizza Palace wasn't the average pizza place. It was a cosy place. A pastel yellow paint job, with a small fish-tank near a window. The windows were a mixture of small and large ovals which created little rainbows onto the floor. Everyone loved it there, it gave a welcoming aura to whoever walked through, they also loved the workers there.  
"You know," Allura said, leaning on the cashier table, "It's really quiet today." Loose strands of bleach white hair dangled in front of her face, prominent with her dark skin. Keith nodded in agreement, his fingers fiddling with a straw. There were a few customers but it was less than usual. The sound of a bell chimed through the pizzeria, "Hey guys." Matt yelled with Pidge beside him, holding a starbucks. Allura smiled, "Hey Matt, Pidge." Pidge gave a small wave as she sucked at the straw, "I know I'm late, I'm sorry 'Lura." They gave a sheepish smile. Allura nodded, "It's okay, Keith told me that you'd be late, just don't be late next time." She laughed. Soft music played throughout the building, murmurs coming from every direction as people talked when eating. New couples on dates or even friends or family catching up. This is how it was everyday.


End file.
